Number 5
by demondestroyer121
Summary: he vinsmoke's where a family of tyrants who had a empire that lasted 66 days and the head of the family generations later decided to clone people and to genetically enhance the kids but the wife and mother to the kids of the head of the family decided to take a pill to stop it, it worked fully on one of the kids sanji while it only worked partially on another N.5 giving her emotion
1. Part 1:

anji's pov:  
i see the others starting to beat up sanji and i growl and i kick niji into ichijji and yonji, i then take all 3 of them on at once as i get on my hands and start spinning sending them flying when they come near me or sanji, i then see my father and he just looks at sanji and walks away and i see that reiju just laughs at him, i growl as i continue to take them out one by one using only haki enhanced limbs and i punch one out and the other two i send flying through 2 wall's.

time-skip:  
sanji had died and i just looked at the floor holding back tears, i later after the funeral yell at my father saying that how could he not feel anything for his son, my brother, and him and me get into fighting stances and i charge and hit judge and i then match him hit for hit and then i jump up and start spinning and kicking him over and over and then heating on my fist and punching him sending him flying as i growl and i fall to one knee the haki i had used was drained i get up and i grab a pipe and i use it defend myself and i keep spinning it blocking most of my father's hits and i then use a bit of the pipe to wrap around my fathers giant spear and i send the spear flying into the house and then i hit him once with the pipe and i then try it again and it breaks against his skin he had used haki to armor him self up and i growl i pull out a gun and fired a blast of a flare into his face and it blinds him for a moment and i use that moment to hit him in the chest sending him against the railing and he was hurt a bit i had even broken his armor but my hand was broken from that punch so i hold onto my hand as i try to hold in the pain and i go for one handed using a small knife and keeping my father as far away as the knife would allow, i then get kicked and i get sent flying into the building, i later wake up to see that reiju was healing me and i thank her.

time-skip:  
i had decided to escape with sanji and i decided to go with him and i then get away and i get onto the ship with him, the ship was later ship wrecked 2 years later and i get stranded on a island with sanji and a pirate, i had found a small fruit that had weird patterns it was a devil fruit, so i decided to eat it sparring ly only taking a small bite every 2 days and i estimated it should last 2 months if i keep doing that i should be able to survive for that long.

time-skip:  
i hear sanji and zeff yelling and i look over and tell sanij i knew that he zeff had cut off his leg to save us, and i could tell from the shape of the bag it wasn't food but gold and treasure.

time-skip:

was with sanji helping out on the ship as being the waitress and helping out customers and then sanji and a marine get into a fight and then a pirate comes and i fallow sanji after the pirate is thrown out of the place, i see him and i see him give the pirate food i just say i didn't see anything.

time-skip:  
krieg's pirates start to attack and i decide to hold back and not use my devil fruit against these low lifes and i blast 2 of kreigs pirates with 2 guns and i then pull out a sword and duel wield a gun and a sword, i cut 8 to 10 of his crew into pieces and then shoot who ever was left standing, i then see that sanji is getting beaten up by ginn and i growl and use my devil fruit power punch ginn and send him into the planks below breaking them and i had just went mach 1 speed's something that i only did when i wanted to put something out without killing it, "dont mess with my brother" i say as i then jump up and boost my jump using sound booster to boost my jump and allowing me to double jump and i then armor up my leg and swing my foot into gins head and sending him into the ship and sending him under water and then i had jumped off of his head when i hit it, i land in front of sanji and i then jump up and fly at don krieg and hit him and sending him 4 inches backwards and i then went full speed and turned my body into sound and went as fast as i could go or 5x the speed of sound or at a little over mach 5 and punching don krieg over and over and sending him back a few inches and my punches going at the same speed my body was as i side step easily each of kreigs bullets and my sense of time is slowed so much i can walk around the bullets as i was just going that fast at mach 5 speeds and creating sonic booms every time i take a step sending kreig back even further and i was bringing out the full power of my devil fruit and pushing my limits and i then jump up and punch him creating a sonic boom sending him through the planks and into the water causing a huge splash of water to occur that was 50ft tall.

time-skip:

i joined the straw hats with my brother and i decide to be the scout for the group.

Time-skip:

Anji's pov:  
i go at mach 1 running ontop of the water, i encounter a small island and i see the going merry and nami and she is with fishmen and aarlong, i growl and i rush into the park and i pull out my sword and cut down 3 fishmen in one swing, they dont even see me and i appear infront of nami. and i kick her into a wall. "you bitch, you betrayed your captain." i say as i am then noticed by the fishmen and arlong tells htem to take me out and i back flip and i do a hand stand and kick all of them that come even near me into walls and into all directions, i then get attacked by nami and i punch her over and over at the speed of sound and i then put some more streaghth into one final punch and i run off as to them i just vanish but i went mach 1

time-skip:

i walk up with Johnny and Yosaku to try to take down arlong and i rush in to fight arlong while Johnny and Yosaku take on the crew i punch him over and over, and i see that Johnny and yosaku are hurt badly i take out the pirates they are fighting so they can relax "Johnny, Yosaku if it looks like im going to loose, run becuase i know you 2 can't take arlong out, but just try to provide back up to the rest of the straw hats if they come here okay?" i ask as and they agree to do so, i go mach 2 against arlong and i grab a bottle of alcohol and a match, i splash him with it and i hit the mach against the solid rough ground and get a spark, i toss the match after the fire was as big as my fist, arlong jumps into the water to avoid the fire and he washes off the alcohol and i rush at him right after he comes out of the water spin kicking his ugly mug into a wall and stabbing a sword into his right arm and ripping it to shreds the arm only hanging on by a few tatters of scales and meat and muscle, he doesnt scream but i can tell he wont be using that arm so i start spinning and kicking him and Johnny and Yosaku come in every once in a while to take out a cut on him but he start to use his remaining arm and he grabs me by the neck i then get out of it by turning into sound and i blast him with sound using it to make him monitary deaf and to yell for Yosaku to cut him down as i grab my own sword and going mach 3 and cutting him over and over and i back flip off his nose and then make a sound blast from my sword and it cuts into his right leg not severing it but cuasing it to bleed badly and i then harden my leg with haki and kick arlong through 2 small rooms of his tower and i start spinning my swords around i was double jointed in the wrists so i could move my wrists and thanks to the devil fruit i am able to have the swords spin at mach 2 speed and i had a small detachable handle on it with just a click of a button i extend them and i throw it right into arlongs stomach it goes right through him and i then activate the retrivel system on it and it comes back at me and i it brings arlong two as he holds onto the sword and i try to kick him in the wound and he bits into my leg that i had hardened and it broke his teeth and i then kick him in the face and we lock arms i use my sound boost to ram us both into a wall and to head butt his head into the wall and to the entrance of the door and i pull my swords out of him and then luffy and the gang come here and me and luffy team up, i use my speed while luffy uses his stretching to take down arlong and we growl after we find the maps and he starts spinning at me and luffy and i blast him with sound speed punches over and over and then grabbing my sword and stabbing it into one of his eyes and cutting his skull from his eye socket to the outside of that eyesocket and blood gushed out and i growl as he screams in pain and i tell luffy to get him.

time-skip:

we arrive at loge town and i go with luffy as i didn't need any supplies maybe some new spices or a cute pet but i dont really need them and i have only a couple 54,000,000 Belli's and i see that a crew of pirates captures luffy and they try to take me hostage i just smirk and i fight the women and i use my swords to cut into her and i armor my swords with haki and then spin up and cut into her left arm and then it slides off and i then go back and run and then i see smoker and me and him start fighting and then a man in a cloak stops us and i run at mach 1 speed and jump onto the going merry as it is leaving and we proclaim our dreams and i proclaim my dream.

time-skip:

we had gotten to a island and i didnt make or eat of the food that they propared and i faked passing out with zoro and nami and i take out one of the 3 operatives carried out with the jobs to kill us and we then see millions of bounty hunters and Zoro takes them out with no problem and its then us 3 vs mr.8 mr.9 and miss Wednesday and miss Monday and i sit back as Zoro can do this.

time-skip:

we got vivi aka miss wednesday as our new temporary crew mate.

time-skip:

anji's pov:

we arrived on alabasta and i growl and we go to a bar and smoker and tashigi and i run and we split up into a group and i go with vivi and a lot of what vivi calls them billions. "we have to get out of here anji" vivi says while i was fighting 30 billions at once and was starting to tire out so i growl at how weak i felt just fighting thirty of them as zoro had taken down millions of them and i get an idea i grab my sword and i turn half of my body into sound and cut into hundreds of them within a few seconds cutting them down and then using one sword style a thousand cuts of sound and cut down hundred's of them and i see that more just keep on coming and i see someone flying and i grab vivi and jump down and land on the person and then a girl comes and defeats him and i tell vivi to run i will keep this worker busy and i use my sound abilities and she uses a devil fruit that allows her to grow arms out of people and i get hit in the head with it by hands that grew out of my sholders and i grab a sword and i cut the 2 extra arms off of me and she tries to grab me with them but i turn to sound and try to take her out by grabbing pells sword and using my haki to armor them up and to cut into her and i then get exhausted and i toss pells sword to his unconcius body and i grab my gun and i cock it and i shoot her with my revolver and i had missed her heart but got her right arm and i then smirk as i grab a bullet in a special casing and inside the casing made out of seastone and i had wrapped it in paper and i drop it in after i get enough of the paper off to drop it in there without touching it and i shoot into her leg. She screams pain and can't use her powers anymore so i kick her into the ground and kick her then I ask her to either join me and luffy or die and she says "i'll be your spy just let me get vivi, so crocodile doesn't get angry and so it can look like i am not trying to go against him." she says and i smirk. "okay then, just you get a few hits on me and take me with her." i say to her as i turn myself back to normal as i had killed the billions who had saw me use my powers, and me and vivi pretend to be captured by the girl who's name is robin.

time-skip:  
i growl as i get out of the ropes and use my sound sound fruit to punch him in the chest and i then use armament haki and cover my entire body and punch into crocs stomach and he coughs up blood as he had turned himself into sand seconds before i hit him thinking it was a normal punch but i had used armament haki and punched a hole right into his stomach blood started pouring out. he coughs a bit of blood and i smirk as i then kick him in the face over and over and i then defeat crocodile but not before having him use broadcasting to the entire world to admit that he was the one to use the dance powder to make it only rain in the capital city and that he was the crime lord and was defying the world goverment and i then smirk as he see's the snail that is broadcasting it and i smirk "so you just admitted to the entire thing" i say as i armor up my foot and kick him into the wall and he is hurt badly, and smoker later arrests him and crocodile is stripped of his title and there was no war, i had gotten this done and i smirk and then we leave and i introduce robin to the rest of the crew.

Time-skip:

anji's pov:

the upstream had brought us into the clouds and into skypiea and i just growl as nami doesn't want to pay and we decide we are just going to go in and we do.

time-skip:  
a priest had arrived at the ship and i was fighting him and i use the dials i had taken from a few dead skypians that where impact dials and i take it and send it back into him and i turned my arm into sound to not be injured from the dials and he is sent back and i then cut him in two and then i head to the alter and meet with the rest of the group.

time-skip:  
i growl as gran just fell to enel and leaving 6 of us and robin says he needs the golden bell and he just shocks her knocking her out with lightning and zoro catches robin and then launches at enel with me and i use my sword and gun combo and me and zoro hold him while Wiper uses a reject dial to kill enel and we used seastone on him but he uses lightning to turn his heart back on and i growl at this and then he eletricutes zoro and wiper and I go into my speed form and i dodge the lightning strikes and punch him with haki and send him through 2 buildings and he tries to shoot me with electricity but i jump up and fly at him my lower body turned completely into sound and create sonic boom after sonic boom by punching him and i continue to punch him and then armoring up a sword and he uses his staff to block it and i plant my sound foot into him and i launch myself off of him and sending him into a building and i put both of my hands together and i turn them into sound and stretch them out and punch enel over and over sending him through dozens of buildings and then turning myself fully into sound going above mack 5 and blasting him over and over and going so fast that 1 minute would be 25 for me and i send him flying into the air and it then hit him into the ground and he makes a crator the size of a city block and i then start to tire out my body was lasting longer then i expected but i then after 3 seconds for them and 1 minute and 15 seconds for me after my body started to tire out my body started turning back to flesh as me going mach 5 had drained me of my energy i was able to keep it up for an hour and 40 hours or 4 minutes there time and i was exhausted that i could hardly stand and i fall catching myself with one hand i had did a number on enel but not enough to kill him and i growl as he comes near me and i get shocked but my body turns to sound so it doenst affect me but i play like i got hit and fall to the ground as i knew that i couldn't fight for an entire 12 hours or else i would injure my body beyond repair.

time-skip:

anji's pov:  
i was with ussop to be his guard as i knew i couldn't trust him to keep the money safe and me and him got seperated in the crowds and i then when i find him a few minutes later he is beaten and i ask him who took the money and i growl. "i'm going to have to get the money back, ussop just stay here, ill get the money back" i say as i walk up to the franky house and i use my fruits abilities to turn my body fully into sound making it great for recon and i see ussop come in and i growl as i extend my sound arm and turn my hand back and grab him. and i yell to him as it sounds like i'm a goddess because i'm purely sound and it sounds like my voice is coming from everywhere. "why did you come here, ussop this isn't good for your health." *I say and i realize how booming my voice is after that and most of the franky goons are freaking out as it seems a hand just appeared and grabbed ussop and i smirk as i turn my hand into sound and i tell them if they hurt him they will have to deal with a goddess. *i say as some of the franky family is freaking out but most of them just think its a trick by ussop and they charge at him and i decide i will go mach 5 for a few minutes for me when i'm in mach 5 and they all appear to be going slow mode and my fist materializes and i punch 10 of them back and into the walls and grabbing my sword that i had hidden under my clothes which allowed it to turn to sound and slash at 6 franky family who kept charging and i slashed them up that it looked like blood gushed from the cuts to them and that it was like a blur of steel had just cut into them within nano seconds and i sheave the blade in the sheath stuck it back into my clothing and i then decide to make small sonic booms that made gusts of wind come off of me before i form back to my normal self and i smirk as i raise my hand up and put it down and 4 huge sound bursts hit 30 of them sending them back and sending them into the walls and they start to out number me and i had used up a lot of my stamina on that mach 5 and if went back to that it would be more damaging to my body then all of them combined so i decide to go into mach 2 and i pull out a gun and shoot 4 of them in the legs and causing them to not be able to stand and i then see franky and me and him go blow to blow my body turning to sound when he tried to punch me and i armor up my fist and punch him and his face is made out of steel i could tell and i decide to get something done and i get overwelmed and was getting the crap beat out of me when luffy zoro sanji and choopper got here ussop was hurt more then me and franky had already left i was just holding myself up with my arms and sanji kicked the 6 goons beating me up and yelled. "NO ONE TOUCHES HER!" and they are sent through the wall and into the ocean. "thanks bro" *I say before i passed out as my devil fruit power had caused my stamina to drain and i couldn't turn into sound when my stamina was depleted.

(Okay here is just some stats for her 1-5 and ill put the other stats for the crew two)

luffy: stamina: 4 streaghth: 5 devil fruit mastery: 4 marksmentship: .5 swordsmanship: 1 intellegence: 2.5 strategy: 2 total: 19

zoro: stamina: 4 streaghth: 3.5 devil fruit mastery: 0 marksmentship: 1 swordsmanship: 5 intellegence: 3.5 strategy: 3 total: 20

nami: stamina: 3.5 strenghth: 2.5 devil fruit mastery: 0 marksmenship: 2 swordsmanship: 2 intellegence: 4.5 strategy: 3.5 total: 18

ussop: stamina: 3 streaghth: 3 devil fruit mastery: 0 marksmenship: 5 swordsmanship: 1.5 intellegence: 4 strategy: 5 total: 21.5

sanji: stamina: 5 streaghth: 3.5 devil frui mastery: 0 marksmenship: 1 swordsmanship: 3 intellegence: 3.5 strategy: 4 total: 20

anji: stamina: 4 streaghth: 3.5 devil fruit mastery: 4.5 marksmenship: 2.5 swordsmanship: 3.5 intellegence: 4 stategy: 3 total: 25

chopper(regular): stamina: 4 streaghth: 3 devil fruit mastery: 5 marksmenship: 2.5 swordsmanship: .5 intellegence: 3.5 strategy: 4 total: 22.5

chopper(monster): stamina: 5 streaghth: 5.5 devil fruit mastery: 5 marksmenship: 1 swordsmanship: 1 intellegence: 1 strategy: 1 total: 19.5

robin: stamina: 4 streaghth: 3.5 devil fruit mastery: 4 marksmenship: 2 swordsmanship: 1 intellegence: 4 strategy: 4 total: 21.5

(Now back to the story)

time-skip:

i woke up and i get out of hte bed and i see i had bandages all over my body the only part that doesnt have bandages on it was my eyes nose and mouth and i look over at the mirror in the room and i look like a mummy, and i hear someone opening the door "hey sis are you up?" sanji asks me as i look at him, "yes im up, why is my entire body covered in bandages?" i ask him and he just sighs "you got beaten up a lot, so your going to have to keep them on for another 4 hours, so the healing ointment can finish its job" he says as chopper had used a medical ointment on me to heal the cuts and bruises. "so thanks for helping me back there, i was trying to save ussop but i used up a lot of my stamina fighting the boss and then i got surrounded by the goons and couldn't fight back because my stamina was almost completely depleted." i say as i hug him i had clothing on over the bandages.

time-skip:

i was on the rocket man and i had gotten permission from chopper ot remove the bandages and i am in a car with just nami and i use my ability to turn into sound to ditch the bandages and then grab the clothes by materlising my hands and putting them on after i bring back the rest of my body.

time-skip:

i was facing off against a cp9 member who had eaten a mythical dragon fruit and her name was siti, i decide to use a new technique i had created and i punch my fist into the ground "SOUND WEAPONRY!" I yell as i pull out a quarter staff and i start spinning it around and i then block 3 hits from her claws "that all you got!" i yell as i swing up and at a 180 degree angle and smash her over the head in her hybrid form and send her into the ground and i send the quarter staff back into the ground and pull out 2 hook swords and i use the guards to block a dozen slashes at me and i then spin them around to the back and jab one right into her right arm and i turn my legs into sound going mach 2 and ramming her arm and my sword into the wall i then smash the crescent guard of my hook sword into her neck and it was about 2 centimeters from cutting all the way into her throat i then pull my arm back as the crescent guard had went firmly into the wall and i pull one of my arms up "sound blaster!" i yell as i shoot a beam straight into her chest and she dies and the fruit appears in the room and i grab it and put it into my bag, i then run into my brother and he looks like a big rag doll and he tells me what happened and i growl as i use mach 2 to fly up and i use my two hooked swords to smash kalifa into the wall using the handle of the blades and i see that chopper rushes in and nami was beginning to turn into the rag doll state by bubbles and i then see that water weakened the effects and she used rain tempo and then used mirage tempo and i know her plan to use thunder lance tempo and i use my two hooked swords to lock kalifa onto the floor and then nami uses her thunder lance tempo and takes her out and i had gotten the key from siti and i rush with sanji to look for the other's and find ussop and i mach 1 and i take the wolf off of its feet and i then double team with sanji against jabra's and i sanji comes up with a new attack and sends jabra into the ground and taking his key and i use the keys i had gotten with the one nami and sanji got to rush to the gate of judgement and i see luffy fighting lucci and i decide to go up to the top and i give hte keys to ussop and they are shot to robin after she was free'd and to franky.

time-skip:

we had franky and iceberg make us a new ship and we named it the thousand sunny.

time-skip:

anji's pov:

Luffy had just punched a world noble and i rush outside and see hundreds of marines and i smirk as law, kid and i yell "SOUND WEAPONRY!" I yell as I form a pair of Celtic swords and i put one sword in my mouth and grab a pistol from my holster and i smirk and i shoot 4 people down and toss the sword i had in my mouth up into the air and start cutting and spinning as a few dozen marines where surrounding me and i cut 10 down and i then catch the swords hilt in my teeth that i had thrown into the air and I cut down 5 more marines and i sheath my blades and holster my gun as we finish the battle.

time-skip:

we where facing a machine i could tell by the way it moved and kizaru's laser and i make a sound armory and a cannon and hundreds of sound clones of me holding guns aim at kuma and i hit him with the cannon which blasts a beam of pure sound at him making a hole where his heart should be and the sound clones all 100 of them fire sound bullets the hundred bullets go through him making small holes, the rest of the crew does theyre attacks and we decide to split up i go with zoro''s group and we run into a admiral and i growl at this and i rush him to keep zoro safe and i use sound weaponry creating a Celtic sword and cutting his cheek and i then armor up my left leg when he tries to shoot zoro and i redirect the attack into a tree and i then see Rayleigh come in and block kizaru's sword from hitting me and then i see kuma and i roar as he just made zoro vanish and i then rush there but he got brook and then my brother and i roar in pure rage and i go beyond my limits going mach 300 and rising as i go from mach 300 to mach 350 in a matter of nano seconds and i start to feel my surroundings change and i growl as i then see law or a really young version of law and i see a man, i walk up to them. "who are you?" the man chokes out. "so your law i guess." I say as i get on one knee, "your going to grow up to be strong i can tell you that, but who are you?" I ask the man as he is surprised i know who law is and i look at him "corozan" he says and i look at him, "that names sound familiar, i'm going to help you" i say as i pick up corozan and he tells law to deliver the message and i start to treat his wounds using my past experiences with chopper (she has been injured a lot especially during thriller bark where she would of died if it weren't for chopper) and i then see someone coming with law and he reads the letter and i growl as i recognizes him and then dofy comes and i growl as he uses his string string fruit to trap us and i then launch at do'flamingo and i use my sound burst ability to try to take him out or atleast distract him while law and corozan got away and i growl as i was starting to get entangled by the strings and i turn myself into sound and kick doflamingo into the ground and i growl as i decide i need to go back to my time and i start egtting angry and i go mach 350 again and i travel further in time and i appear on a ship with ace and whitebeard and they where fighting and i growl, "so your luffy's brother" I say as i go to help ace "yes, how do you know that name" Ace asks me and i just smirk "i know him, lets just put it that way" I say as i use haki to try to help ace but he and me are hurt badly by white beard, "ace, i have to go but if you see me say anything about meeting me here the next time we meet okay?" I ask as i was building up speed to go forword in time and says he will and i vanish in front of them and i appear on a island looks like fishmen and humans where on it, "hey are you okay, you seem hurt" a group of fishmen say as they look at me, "i need a doctor and i need to read the news" I say as i was taken to a hospital for pirates and i get healed and i read the news ace was to be exacuted and i knew luffy would be there so i decide to head there, the fishmen who found me decide they will help me, so i form a temporary crew called the sound rippers and they had a ship and i walk onto it and tell them to set course for marineford.

time-skip:

we arrive at marine ford and we catch up with white beard's forces and i dont see his ship anywhere, and then we get in range of the base and the moby dick comes from under water smack dab in the middle of the bay.

time-skip:

I growl as i fly up into the air and my crew rushes with the rest of whitebeards crew and his allies and i backed up little oars jr and i blocked doflamingo from cutting him down and he growls at me "your the brat from all those years ago, well i guess you might as well die!" He yells as he tries to cut me down but i turn to sound and i yell "SOUND WEAPONRY!" as i make a celtic sword and I slash into him and then I grab my gun with the seastone bullets and I put the gun barrel against his stomach. "this is for Rosinante or as law knew him corazon!" I yell as he looks at me with rage before i shoot him in the stomach and i use a ability to see through all of the sound and i see law and he looks shocked and murmers "was she the girl from all the years ago she never said her name" and the others looked at him shocked "thats impossible she can't be that girl you talked about, she isn't old enough to be that girl!" the polar bear yells and i just smirk as the camera is put near me as i had just defeated doflamingo and i pick him up and I tell 2 of my crew to use the motor boat and get this person to the sabody archapellago.

time-skip:

I rush and i grab a pair of seastone cuffs and i cuff the light admiral and he looks shocked that he cant use his powers and i hold a sword to his neck and i smirk "Listen up everyone, marines i got a ultimatum for you, i can either kill this one if you dont give us ace or i can hand him over to you if you give us ace"I yell as i hold the sword closely to the admirals neck and the 2 other admirals are shocked along with goku and i just smirk "so what is it going to be, loosing one of your most powerful marines or letting ace go and ill hand this marine over to you." I say as i had a back up plan in case the other 2 admirals tried anything and look here comes one know and its the ice one and i sound burst him through the stomach and he spits up a bit of blood and i grab another pair of cuffs and put them onto him. "now i got 2 of your admirals goku, what are you going to do because this is the only way for you to get these 2 back alive is to let fire fist ace to go." I say as i was using my sound sound fruit to say this across the entire battle field and i smirk as goku tells them to let ace go and luffy runs up to ace and hugs him and then i let one of the marines go but keep the light one and tell them i will release him once we have ace on the ship and then the hot head starts to mock ace and they get into a fight and he then goes after my captain and ace is about to step in the way and i speed rush there with mach 5 and armor up my hand and hold his fist in my hand and a aura appears around me and i roar as one of my eyes turn pure red and the other turns pure white and one half of my head turns white instead of is blonde and i step up and i hold my celtic sword and armor it up **"You really want to die don't you magma brat!" **My voice says and it had more evil sound to it and i cut that arm off and he screams in pain. **"Go cry to your mother, and let the fire fist go or i will have to cut the other arm off, do you understand brat?"** I ask him and he just nods and i smirk **"Good Brat, I guess you understand now." **I say as I walk out of the way and ace lives and so does whitebeard.


	2. part 2

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"A/N:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I know that there should be a dressrossa arc so i am going to do something a bit more scientific then just killing off ace./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"ace's pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I was fighting do'flamingo and he pulls out a gun and shoots a needle into my chest and liquid starts coming out of me it was orange like fire and then it suddenly stops and i grunt in pain and I see him as out pops a mermera fruit from the gun and I try to punch him in the gut but he dodges it and I go unconscious./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"anji's pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I had just finished training for 2 years and I had arrived at the archipelago and I see a copy cat version of me and she points a gun at my forehead and i just smirk "time for some fun" I say and suddenly i vanish as i turn my entire body into sound and I kick the gun out of her hand as my leg materalises and I smirk and they look at me shocked "what the, its the real one" the fake one says and i smirk as I get out of there and go mach 20 and arrive at the ship the same time franky does and i then materalise myself and I smile as he looks at me "man you grew" He says as i had gone from a 5 foot 4 inch young girl into a 6 foot tall women and I smirk and shake his hand "and it looks like you upgraded yourself as well" I say looking over his robotic body and smile "This is going to be good seeing how the rest of the crew has changed" I say as I then tell him i had arrived 16 days ago and was the first to arrive so I had just been having some fun until I had found zoro wandering around lost and i could tell that the 2 years didn't help him with that quirk of his and I just brought him to a bar, During my time training i had made a small crew and had told them i was going to disband it when i had to go back to the straw hats but they said they didn't mind since they where going to work for me and i was one of the worst generation one of the 3 who wasnt a captain of their own crew and I had trained with the strongest 2 of my ships crew had devil fruits the first was a paramecia that allowed the user to make stuff out of there own bones including weapons and the bones where harder then steel and we used that devil fruit ability of his to practice everything from sword fighting to archery battles and even other things of the sort, the next was a mythical zoan devil fruit that allowed the user to turn into cimera with a lions head a goat head a dragon head and a snake for a tail and a scorpian tail and for a body it had that of a tiger and i had gotten the fruit for her as she was my 2nd in command and was soon the leader of the sound buster pirates after i had said good bye to them and said we would meet again one day and that i would call them on hte den den mushi if i needed there help and they sailed off and I smile as i remembered that day i had arrived on this island since the 2 years and having been fishing when i saw zoro arrive and i had stayed away from the ship to meet with the first 3 which was zoro/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"robbin and ussop and i then waited for sanji to get here and i got thirsty so i went to a bar that is where i met my fake./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I see sanji and i hug him. "sis you look good, so i heard you formed your own temporary pirate crew called the sound buster pirates." He says and i smile "yep that i did" I say and soon we head to the ship./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"massive time-skip(going to skip over fish man island arc because i just find it boring):/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I was on my own on punk hazard and I see smoker and tashigi and i smirk as i make my celtic sword and I then see law "you." he says and i smile. "so its been a while since we last saw each other law./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"*law's flash back to the day of the war*/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""It cant be that girl she is to young" the rest of his crew said but he just shakes his head "No its her." He says as tears well up in his eyes he punches the ground as he remembers the day so perfect./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"*flashback inside a flashback:*/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"corozan had just force fed me the fruit and suddenly i hear a loud boom and a girl appears next to me looks to be in her teens and she knew my name somehow i don't even know so how can she know my name but i decide to figure that out later and I go to help him/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"flash forword to the previous flash back*/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"no its her, she looks the exact same as before as he punches a wall and and growls "she some how went back in time" law says./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"*back to where we are at now*/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""i guess you want a explanation" I say and then suddenly tashigi tries to attack me but I turn to sound and dodge it and i collide my sword with smokers jutte and law makes a room and we start to fight each other and suddenly smokers heart is stolen and I smirk and then luffy and the group come and I explain to law what happened and he looks at me nad just hugs me as he thought i had died to doflamingo all those years ago with corizan and Then tashigi tries to take me on and I blast her away and law switchers tashigis and smokers minds and i see that chopper was in Sanji's body and I hug Nami knowing that he was in her body and ask sanji if he was okay "i couldn't be any better"he says and i just sigh as i knew of his perverted nature and i decide since hes in Nami's body i can hit him now as i said i would never hit my brother but this wasn't my brothers body and I hit him over the head and he gets a bump on the head and falls down and nami yells "hey why did you do that to my body!" she yells from franky's body and i just smirk "i did it because its not my brothers body and i don't want to punish chopper for what sanji did so yeah if you want to tussle girlfriend we can but your in a robotic body that you hardly know hot to use while i am in a body i know and is my own." I say and we begin to fist fight and I armor up one of my fists and punch frankies body into the ground and I smile as franky in choppers body was just freaking out because his body was taking a beating and was feeling lucky he wasn't in it right now. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I had a gas mask on and I smirk as I rush in and start using haki attacks to hurt Ceaser as i smirk and cover my Celtic sword in armament haki and suddenly i smile as teh blade comes from my sub space and the hilt comes and it was one of the 12 o wazamono blade swords and I smile as I start to slash at Ceaser and he tries to poison me and I turn my body into sound including my clothes and the gas mask and I start to slash into him but i growl as i started to get some of the gas he was emitting through the gas mask and i start to choke and I grab my sword it was called nihm it could remove posion from the blood of its user but it required to be stabbed into the chest and the tip touch the heart and many carriers of this blade have died at there own hand trying to remove deadly poison from them but they botched the procedure and I had to do this quickly before the gas could kill me so I slowly stab the sword into my chest and i was starting to feel blood coming from my chest but it would soon be okay as i touch the tip of him against my heart and I pull it out and my enhanced genetics start to do there work and my body was starting to cure itself and I grab my sword and get up i see luffy smoker tashigi the marines and the others where down for the count and I grab a bottle of my genes i had gotten and made into pills with the help of chopper and I plop a pill into smoker's mouth frankys mouth and robins mouth and luffys mouth and tashigi's mouth and they start to wake up and I smile as they look at me and suddenly we where captured as i had been in a hallucination from the poison and had used the sword on me and had given the pills but we where in a cage outside and i growl "i guess i could say this but do you guys know what the pills where made out of i gave you?" I ask them and everyone but franky is clueless "don't tell me You juts gave us those pills that you made from your dna" He says and i just smile "I did and it should work for now."I say as I grab the cage and start to break it down./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I was fighting Vergo with smoker and law and me and smoker where distractions as I armor up my fists and start to fight Vergo with smoker and I then turn my body into sound and start to harden my fist and feet and legs as I kick nad punch vergo over and over and I then grab my sword and start to fight vergo with smoker and then I was getting beaten bad and I then start coughing up blood and I armor up my body a bit as i start to smile "time for one last attack"I say as blood kept dripping from my mouth and I then kick him into the ground and then i get hit into a wall by veros bamboo stick and I smile as I grab him and drag myself from the wall and I smile "regrets i've had a few; but then again, to few to mention, i did what i had to do and saw it through without exemption"I sing as i rush vergo as my haki clashes with his armament haki and I get blasted back and I dodge another attack and then punch vergo in the chin and then slash the air creating a sonic cutter as it cuts into vergo and it removes one of his arms and I smile as he gets more angry and punches me in the stomach and I get sent to the floor and I puke up blood and I grab my sword and law then before vergo could kill me slices vergo in half and I smile as Law then starts to preform surgery on me help stop the bleeding and i then my body gets to work and repairs itself in a matter of seconds./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"ace's pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"It had been a week since doflamingo had taken my fruit and me and marco had decided they where going to do something with their Colosseum so me and marco went there with disguises on and I see luffy and he was going under thename of lucy and I was in the D block and i smile as we would havet o fight each other for the mera mera friut/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"meanwhile:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Anji's pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /I had made a sound clone to attend the Colosseum tournament then i see sanji countering do flamingo in mid air with diablo janbe and I rush in by doing sound burst after sound burst as i create 3 sound clones and start to take on doflamingo with sanji and he kicks sanji into the water and me and my clones yell brother and doflamingo smirks as he goes for sanji and i use sunda sunda machine gun as sound burst after sound burst hits and I grab my den den mushi and contact my previous crews and yell that i am going to need help as soon as possible at dress rosa i was taking on doflamingo and i was going to hold him off for the straw hats and law and i get from both crews they would be heading this right right away and i armor up my fist as I punch him into the water but he uses his strings to fly and I use sound burst bomb at him by making a small compact ball of sound and throwing it at him and then snapping my fingers as it gets near him and it explodes sending doflamnigo into the river if it weren't for his strings and I continue to fight and then i make 40 sound clones and start to sound burst to the Colosseum./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I arrived and my sound clone disappeared and i got on my disguise and I see ace and luffy and they where crying holding onto someone and I look at him and reconise him from one of my time traveling incidents I had during the 2 years of training and he looks at me "Anji?" He says and I look at him "so its you sabo, So i guess your that 3rd brother luffy and ace had talked about to me before, but I should of put the peices together before this" I say and luffy looks at me and so does ace and they are shocked i met sabo before "I met him before and i met your dad before luffy, your dad trained sabo after all and i learned a thing or two from him as well in my 2 days in the past on that island." I say and sabo just hugs me as he hadn't seen me in like 8 years to him but was only 1 year for me. "well it seems you grown up a lot Sabo, so let me explain to you 3 brothers how i knew ace before in the he fought white beard and how I know sabo, luffy i have time powers when i get enraged and it makes me go to the point that in my genetics it enhansed my abilities and I had gotten to the point that i could go so fast that it sends me back in time and it requires me to go faster then that to get back to my current time and the time that passed in the pass would pass for everyone else in the time i was gone except for me and It first happened on sabondy when i was trying to blitz kuma and it happened then and happened 2 times during the 2 year's that we where apart as I had trained it to the point i could do it but if i did it would require me to wait and recharge my powers after i went back in time for a day or two while time passed on in the present and I had gotten it to that point thanks to the training i had done with my temporary crews. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /I had gone with the team to take out the smiles factory as my clones where helping sabo fight deamontai and I had to be concentrated to keep both of my fights going and suddenly i loose concentration as I get punched in the gut and the sound clones disappear and I had stayed with robin and I see ro-robin get turned into a toy and i scream as something was trying to enter my mind but suddenly something snapped./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"?'s pvo:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""Trying to mess with my memories you little brat" /strongI say as trebol tries to hit me with mucus but I blitz around it and my nihm forms and I use conqurers haki to knock out trebol and I then drag the blade on the ground and my eyes where pure red with no pupils or white in my eyes at all and then ussop comes and I Just smirk and he gets defeated and I see that ussop defeats sugar and robin looks at my eyes and my body had gotten a dark aura around it that was visible to everyone and robin puts her hand on my sholder as she looks at me and ussop was just scared of me at this point and I release control of the body becuase i knew that if i didnt that other brat mind of ours that i share this body with will be gone and I release control of the body back to anji./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Anji's pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /I wake up and see robin and i look at ussop as he was backing away from me "Anji what was up with your eyes there and your voice it was just demonic." Robin says and I look at her confused as I dont know what she is talking about and see that i am holding nihm and I look at everyone strange. "what happened I dont remember anything besides you being touched by sugar then everything going blank."I say as i was telling the truth and I couldn't handle this so i went to the castle as i blitz there and I watch as zoro went up against fujitoro and I helped out as My celtic sword nihm comes out and I clash with fujitoro with zoro and the suddenly a giant stone creature emerges and I smirk as something snaps in me again and I feel i cant control my body anymore and a Person that looks exactly like me except with white hair and red eyes with no white or pupils in them walks up to me and I just look at them confused "Hello the other half of me" The being says and i look at them weirdly "i am currentlyf ighting with zoro to take down pica and in the mean time we should talk./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"meanwhile outside of anji's mind:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Zoro's pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"What the hell just happened anji's hair just went pure white and Her eyes went pure black and she sounded demonic as she said "Zoro lets kill this giant stone bastard!" Anji had said and I decide to ask her about it later as we go up against pica and I with anji's help kill pica and then suddenly i see her clothes change as well and her skin turns pure white and I look at her in shock she then smirks as she rushes at me and hugs me as tears swell in her eyes and her clothing and hair started to change back to how it was before he could do anything./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /I confront the marines with sabo as I had used 4 sound clones to keep track of everyone and ace was with us as i was able to create 2 of the devil fruits and Had given them to both sabo and to ace and I smirk as fujitoro rushes at us and I smirk "we aren't going to allow you to hurt our brother" all 3 of us say as we clash as ace used his fire fists to take on the other marines and I punched fujitoro into the ground and I then speed blitz into the final floor of the palace with ace in tow and i see law and I grab nihm and slash into doflamingo as ace lights his string clone on fire./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I had taken a attack for luffy from doflamingo and I scream in pain and then it snaps again./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"?'s pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I had a wound in my chest and I smirk as my clothes change(look at the picture for what ? looks like) I smirk as i turn completely into sound and armor up my sound body and I introduce everyone as i decide to finally reveal who i am. "so time to destroy these people." I say as I get on top of the castle and then make 40 sound clones each going to try to stop the bird cage I then grab a cigarette from my pocket of my dress and light it up "time to kill that freaking bird" I say as my clones where holding back the bird cage along with everyone else and I see doflamigo/the bird taking out the gladiator/ the fodder and I rush doflamingo after that and I awaken my death fruit and I armor up my fist and Punch it into doflamingo over and over as he awakens his fruit and we tango I knew I was buying time for luffy/the monkey but i could work with him and finish doflamingo off together. and i absorb the clones back into my body and i activate Oto Oto no black Oto punch and launch it at doflamingo with the monkey/luffy and cracking the island and sending doflamingo all the way to the underground and I grabbed my snail and called into action my 2 pirate crews and they arrive to dressrosa in a few hours and I smirk as zoro sanji ussop and the other look at me weirdly after everything has happened and I toss a coin into the air. "so your telling me your my sisters other half, the one that..." He stopped shortly after that and I just smirk as I nod as luffy was asleep. "strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"I am the other part of your sister or "the evil half"as she named me but i was the original anji, just I hit my head..."/strong I say as I still try to cover up that we where vinsmoke and continue to toss the coin up in the air./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"anji's/anji 5 pov:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I was still getting used to sharing my body with anji 2 as i called her but she liked to be called anji 5 so that is what the crew called her and luffy and zoro where confused if that meant I had 4 other personalities but i told them It was the age she hit her head and that it was probaly a # that ment a lot to her as it was the date she lost control of her body to me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"We where on zou which just so happened to be a giant elephent i felt like i had been here and then i rememeber this exact ruins from when i had traveled back here 4 weeks before I had gotten back to sabaondy and I then remember a young bunny mink and then i hear something and i armor up my fist and then I see her it was carrot and she just dodged and tried to attack zoro and before she could land a hit i appeared enfront of zoro and told her to stop and she looks at me and then hugs me and I pat her head. "been a while carrot"I say and she just smiles and continues to hug me then i see a canine mink wearing nami's clothing and i recognize her "well it seems its been a while since us 3 have seen each other" I say and then nami comes and says that sanji went with capone and that he wanted me to meet my father and i growl as wanda asks along with carrot and so do the rest of the crew who i had never told my last name so I just say one word vinsmoke no one know who they are and the only one's who know is nami and thats becuase she had read charts of the north blue and had heard stories of the germa empire who only had the entire north blue under there control for 1 day and that the ruling family was the vinsmokes "so you mean to tell me your royalty?!"nami yells and I just growl as I look at her "I was royalty at one point but i gave up that life after they treated sanji like crap bec-becuase he didn't have the same abilities as his other siblings, me and sanji fled there when we went to the east blue and we got into a shp wreck and how I met my true father zeff"I say spreading the news and I tell them im going to see my father, I say as I knew where he was headed and Suddenly i scream as I decide to rush there as fast as I could and tell everyone if I didnt return that I was either dead or captured and I told them to come to whole cake island if I didnt return in a couple of Minutes as i Rush and I land on one of the island of germa 66 and My father was waiting for me as I looked at him in rage and I tried to punch him but he used a soilder as i killed it and I then pulled out my sword and we start to fight and then he smirks as he says the name i hadn't heard in a long time. "I can just kill zeff if you and your brother wont do what I tell you" He says and I Just growl as tears welled up in my eyes as i knew they could do it, they couldn't handle kreig and only one of these soldiers could kill him in a matter of seconds the enter crew of chefs would die./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I was in the carriage with sanji and the other siblings and I could hear luffy and me and sanji kick and punch luffy off of the carriage I armor up my fist as my hair turns white and one of my eyes turns red pure red while the other stays the same and I turn my arm completely into sound and armor up the rest of that arm and I then grab my two swords that i hadnt used in a long time but had kept them and I start spinning them around as the blades detach and I get luffy wrapped in those chains and I start spinning around and I then smash luffy into the ground and detach the swords to him and I then put them back into there sheaves and I then start spinning and wind was coming from my leg as i armor up my leg and turn it into sound and I punch luffy and kick him sending hurricane level winds caused by sonic booms and I then start getting flash back to when we first met and the times we had been through as I continue to double team luffy with sanji and I punch him and then give an opening for sanji who then used his flaming foot to kick luffy into the ground. "we are going to need a scout and a chef for my crew, if im going to be the king of the pirates and have the ultimate freedom" Luffy says in a flash back and then I get a flash to where we declared our dreams "I want to be a brave warrior of the sea" Ussop says "I want to be the worlds greatest swordsman" Zoro says "I want to draw a map of the entire world" Nami says "I want to find the all blue' Sanji says and i smile as i state my dreams "I want to have a great adventure and I want to find out more about the world" I say and state as that was my dream it was similir to luffy's but we both wanted to have a great adventure and i wanted to learn all i could about the world around me "I want to be the best doctor that can cure any diease and find a cure for any disease." Chopper says "My dream is to continue my mothers research and to find the history of the world and uncover the mystery of the void century" Robin says and then came franky "I want to create a ship that will experience countless battles and can overcome extreme hardship and can reach the grand line." Franky says and then brook steps us and tells us his dream "My dream is to get back to laboon." He says as we had met him before that whale was so cute. I then get back to the current after the flashback and I punch luffy into the ground and then I boost myself up high into the sky by turning my lower body into sound and I then yell sound weaponry and make a hammer and I then armor it up and start spinning and I then land a inch from luffys face and I raise the hammer into his chin and he is sent up a few inches before sanji smashes him back down and I then left hook him into the ground and he staggers a bit and he tries to get up but then he falls onto the ground and we then head to the whole cake chateu./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I was going to be marrying Charolette kukki the 41st son of big mom he was 17 and he was a hybrid of a dwarf and a human he was about 1 ft tall much bigger then the 3 inch dwarfs we saw on dressrosa and then we then go to see his room and I talk to him and he tells me about how he got picked on when he was younger becuase how small he was even by his own mother and I hold him as he starts crying and I decide to help him out as I cook him something it was a bento box with chocolate cotton candy, hamburgers, meat, rice, sandwiches, spicy food and tangerines and tea and 3 carrots and i start crying as I just made the crews favorite food and I start running to the field where i left luffy and nami and I find luffy right when sanji finds him and we look at each other and we smile as i guess we had the same idea as we both had the same idea and did the same thing and we both start feeding luffy and He then gets up "im sorry luffy, I cant go with you, I need to save my family, even if they are trash and I need to keep zeff safe I cant leave the island with my sound abilities becuase if i do id have to leave a sound clone here and if i did they would discover it sooner or later and the person im getting married to is just, hes a tontata or a dwarf and he is freaking sad becuase of it and I could tell he was telling the truth and we are good, and I cant be allowed to becuase i beat the heck out of you" I say and sanji says almost the exact same thing and we then get punched by luffy in the face at the same time and I hold my face as i hadn't been hit like that in a while and it was by zeff the last time when i forgot to put on clothing on a day after i had been working for 28 hours straight while the rest of the crew had gotten drunk off of the extra beer we had and i could understand that he wanted me not to get hurt by any of the crew when they where drunk and I had gotten hardly any sleep, I then tell luffy how i really feel and that i want to rejoin the crew and that if kukki could come it would be amazing. "okay sure just dont let me catch him trying to murder you guys" He says and i smile as I had gotten him to not kill us./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /I was with sanji and I had gotten a little wedding gift from my father my transformation badge and It was black and White and then when everything is going on i decide to use it as pudding tries to shoot but cant shoot sanji and I then see my clothes being replaced by black and white clothes and I rush katakuri and he uses his mochi mochi fruit and I use my sound abilities to match his abilities and then he uses his mochi and wraps it around my body and i growl as my hair turns white and my eyes turn pure red as I smirk strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;" "your the first one out of all the pirates that we have faced to force me to unleash my full power" /strongme and the other me's voices mix together to form a new voice as I turn my entire body into sound and escape the mochi and then I armor up my arm as the sounds start to gather in it and I punch katakuri into the ground but he makes a mochi shield to guard his body so my hand doesnt get stuck and I force my way through the mochi as it explodes as i had placed sound bombs into his mochi before we had fought. the explosion damages his entire body as holes where in his body and they where replaced by mochi and I growl as I armor up my fist and I yell mach 40 as I armored up my body with haki and I yell Oto Oto mega gattling gun as the sound from the explsoion goes into my arms and my fists making them grow to giant proporitons and I stretch my arms back and shoot the giant sound fists forword and punch katatkuri over and over and I then smirk as I grab my swords as i detatch the blades from the hilt and I armor up the blades and cut into him over and over, I then rush past katakuri to get to my family, as I see that the others are trying to rescue my family are getting hurt as I grab my sound celtic sword and I grab my gun as I rush at the other charolette pirates and I kick parosparrow into the ground as I then create 10 sound clones as they all attack the other charolette powers and I grab my families raid suits and I toss them to them as they smirk and my only sister says thank you and I grab my blade as My hair was compeletly silk white and as soft as silk and my eyes where pure red no pupils and no white in them at all now as I grab a bullet wrapped in paper and get enough paper off as to not touch it but to get it to slide into the bullet holes of my gun and I put the gun against parrosparrows stomach and he looks shocked before I pull the trigger and I smirk as the sound clones had done the exact same thing to the other devil fruit users in this assassination party and I then see him fall to his knee's and I smirk as I then rush away and I then I see ceaser and everyone else was hopeless so i decide to go max as every bone in my body along withth e limbs mach 206 as I rush katakuri for my brother and then suddenly a explosion occures and I fly up and I head through the seducing woods and I head to the sunny and I see brook and chopper arrive and i see perosparrow with pig mom pirates and 100 chess soldiers and I growl as they get sutck in candy and I rush at katakuri and perosparrow but they use candy and mochi and I dodge each of the attacks as I punch katakuri into the air and pedro launches at perosparrow but he puts pedro down to the ground and pedro smirks as I hear the tell tale sign of a match and then pedro lights explosives that where hidden in his jacket as I yell "PEDRO!" I yell as flash backs happen with me as I remember teh 3 days i spent on zou and how me him wanda and carrot got a long with each other and how he had trained carrot and how he had done so much for me when I had arrived on zou before i had returned to the archipelago and he had just been so nice. something inside me snaps as my eyes glow red and my white hair grows longer as I yell and soon my hair was down to my legs and I had a red and white aura around me as I rush katakuri with luffy bringing katakuri into the mirro world and me and luffy smash the mirror on hte sunny the only way for us to escape and I go mach 206 again and I rush him as luffy provided back up and katakuri was not matching my speed but was matching luffies and i go to attack him but he dodges it and I look on in shock as I then get smashed into the ground./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"time-skip:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"we had just gotten out of big mom's territory and I smirk./p 


End file.
